Bit School
by Darkness-Phoenix
Summary: AU-Universe: Alle Bit Beasts gehen zusammen auf eine Schule. Dranzer geht ihren ganz normalen Schulalltag mit ihren besten beiden Freundinnen nach bis sie auf den seltsamen Blackdranzer trifft, der ihre ganze Welt auf den Kopf stellt.
1. Chapter 1

Dranzer saß im Unterricht und hörte dem Gequasel ihres Lehrers Dragoon zu. Sie hatte gerade „Ausführen der Attacken".

Dann endlich kam auch der praktische Teil und dazu teilte Dragoon die Klasse in Zweier-Gruppen.

„Also ich teile euch jetzt einen Partner zu mit dem ihr eure Special Moves üben könnt", sagte er und teilte alle ein. „Dranzer du machst die Übung bitte mit Wolborg."

Das gefiel Dranzer überhaupt nicht. Wolborg war die merkwürdigste Schülerin, die es hier gab. Sie wurde von allen anderen gemieden und ihr schien das auch ziemlich egal zu sein.

Alle verteilten sich also mit ihren Partnern im Raum.

Wolborg ging langsam und gelangweilt zu Dranzer.

„Tag!", war das einzige was Wolborg zu Dranzer sagte.

„Äh ja Tag! Wie wärs wenn du anfängst?"

Wolborg nickte.

Dranzer stellte sich vor sie.

Wolborg schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Dann riss sie in einem unglaublichem Tempo die Arme nach vorne und rief: „Novae Rog!"

Ein riesiger Eisstrahl schoss auf Dranzer zu und im nächsten Moment war sie eingefroren.

Im Klassenzimmer brach Panik aus…

Dranzer wachte im Krankenzimmer wieder auf. Ihr war kalt.

Langsam erinnerte sie sich wieder an das was passiert war.

Plötzlich war über ihr jemand und sie erschrak fürchterlich.

„Na wach?" Es war ein Junge. Dranzer hatte ihn schon öfter in der Schule gesehen, aber nie mit ihm zu tun gehabt.

„Ich soll mich um dich kümmern! Dragoon hat gesagt das würde meine Verhaltensnote wenigstens etwas bessern."

„Ah ha! Und wer bist du?"

„Mein Name ist Black Dranzer! Übrigens kannst du dich die nächsten 2 Stunden nicht mehr bewegen! Dein Körper ist noch etwas eingefroren!"

„Na toll! Und das alles nur wegen dieser Wolborg!"

„Ach Wolborg ist eigentlich ganz nett! Sie ist nur manchmal etwas übereifrig, wenn es um das Ausführen einer Attacke geht!"

„Du scheinst sie ja ziemlich gut zu kennen!"

„Ja! Ich kenne sie schon seit Jahren!"

„Und wie ist sie so?"

„Oh ziemlich zurückhaltend. Freunde will sie keine, aber sie ist sehr loyal."

„Ah ha!"

„Die Krankenschwester sagt ich soll mich so lange mit dir unterhalten bis du aufgetaut bist!"

Die Beiden unterhielten sich die 2 Stunden lang miteinander. Dranzer erfuhr sehr viel von Black Dranzer. Er war eigentlich ein sehr guter Schüler, aber sein Verhalten ließ zu wünschen übrig. Er hatte, wie er sagte, einen riesigen Schrank mit Tadeln voll. Dranzer fand ihn eigentlich sehr nett und sie konnten nicht verstehen wie ein so netter Junge so viele Tadel haben konnte.

Als sie sich wieder bewegen konnte, sollte sie noch zum Doktor gehen. Er war aber noch nicht in seinem Zimmer, also wartete sie und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vorm Tisch.

Nach einer Weile kam er dann auch .

„Ah Dranzer, da bist du ja! Entschuldige, dass du warten musstest, aber wir haben heute einen neuen Schüler bekommen, der eine Klasse überspringen durfte."

Der Direktor holte einen Jungen herein.

Dranzer blieb die Luft weg.

Der Junge grinste sie an. „Hey Schwester! Seit wann musst du denn zum Direktor?", fragte er.

„Knight Dranzer? Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"

„Wie du eben gerade gehört hast habe ich eine Klasse übersprungen!"

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass ihr Bruder und Schwester seid!"

„Sind wir aber! Leider!", sagte Dranzer.

„Also Dranzer ich hoffe du hast dich von deinem Unfall wieder erholt! Wolborg ist normalerweise eine sehr ruhige Schülerin! Aber bestrafen werde ich sie! Und bevor du gehst könntest du Knight Dranzer zu seinem Zimmer bringen? Es ist die Nummer 77!"

„Muss das sein? Kann er das Zimmer nicht alleine suchen?"

„Es geht nun mal schneller, wenn du es ihm zeigst! Und dein Zimmer liegt doch auch ganz in der Nähe!"

Mit einem Grummeln ging Dranzer aus dem Raum und Knight Dranzer folgte ihr.

Als sie den Gang mit den Zimmern langliefen, fing Knight Dranzer an sie zu nerven.

„Sag mal mit was für welchen blöden Kühen bist du eigentlich auf einem Zimmer? Ich hab gehört alle Mädchen hier sollen total blöde und dämlich sein!"

„Halt die Klappe!"

„Ach komm! Du hast früher doch auch immer alles und jeden gehasst!"

„Ich hatte gerade meine Midlife Chrises! Sag mal wie konntest du eigentlich eine Klasse überspringen?"

„Na ja, der Direktor wollte mich nicht mehr auf seiner Schule haben, weil da ein… Zwischenfall war, den ich nicht erwähnen darf!"

„Du bist echt bekloppt, weißt du das?"

Die Beiden waren jetzt beim Zimmer 77 angekommen.

„Mal ehrlich! Deine Zimmerkameraden tun mir jetzt schon Leid!", sagte Dranzer.

Knight Dranzer klopfte an die Tür. Zu Dranzers großer Überraschung öffnete Black Dranzer die Tür.

„Ja?"

Knight Dranzer streckte ihm die Hand hin.

„Hallo! Ich bin Knight Dranzer und ich soll in diesem Zimmer wohnen."

Black Dranzer nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Ich bin Black Dranzer!"

Dann entdeckte er Dranzer.

„Oh, hallo Dranzer!"

Dranzer brachte nur ein „Hallo!" raus. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihr kleiner, nervender Bruder mit Black Dranzer in einem Zimmer leben sollte.

„Komm doch rein!", sagte Black Dranzer und lies Knight Dranzer rein.

Dann wandte er sich zu Dranzer.

„Also bis bald!"

Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Dann löste er sich langsam von ihr, ging in sein Zimmer und machte die Tür zu.


	2. Chapter 2

„Er hat was?"

Dranzer hatte ihren beiden Freundinnen Thunderlight und Freeze Dragoon erzählt was passiert war.

„Mit dem darfst du dich auf keinen Fall einlassen, der macht nur Ärger!", sagte Freeze Dragoon.

„Ja! Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich noch an meine Demonstration gegen die Vergrößerung der Schule, da sie ja sonst den Wald vernichten müssen! Black Dranzer war derjenige, der die gesamten Spruchbänder und Schilder verbrannt hat. Er hatte meine gesamte Arbeit zunichte gemacht. Und als Grund hat er gesagt, er hätte Langeweile!", sagte Thunderlight.

„Also zu mir war er sehr nett!"

„Glaub mir! Der macht das nur um dich ins Bett zu bekommen! Der soll das immer machen wenn er ein Mädchen kennen lernt!", sagte Freeze Dragoon.

„Und dabei hab ich ihn eigentlich gemocht!", sagte Dranzer traurig.

„Vergiss ihn lieber!"

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein!", sagte Dranzer.

Die Tür wurde aufgemacht und Wolborg stand da.

„Äh ja?"

Wolborg sah sie unheimlich wütend an.

„Wegen dir kleinen Schlampe hab ich riesigen Ärger bekommen! Und das nur weil du zu doof bist meine Attacke abzufangen!"

„Du musstest ja auch nicht so ne starke Attacke machen und die kam auch viel zu schnell!"

„Das sind doch nur Ausreden! Gib doch zu, dass du zu schwach bist!"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Doch! Und so etwas wie dich mag Black Dranzer auch noch!"

„Er mag mich?"

„Ja! Hat er zumindest gesagt, ob er das ernst meint weiß ich nicht!"

„Bist du etwas eifersüchtig?"

„Wie kommst du denn auf den Quatsch!"

„Hört sich nur so an!"

„Wenn du mich noch einmal in so eine Lage bringst, schwöre ich dir, ist es das Letzte, was du je getan hast!" Mit diesen Worten ging sie aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu.

„Ich hab sie noch nie so viele Wörter auf einmal sprechen hören!", sagte Freeze Dragoon.

„Unheimlich viele Wörter für einen Tag!", sagte Thunderlight.

„Glaubt ihr sie macht die Drohung wahr?"

„Weiß nicht! Normalerweise ist sie ziemlich ruhig. Man kann sie schlecht einschätzen!", sagte Freeze Dragoon.

„Ja, aber sag mal, hast du schon jemals unter deinem Bett aufgeräumt?", fragte Thunderlight Freeze Dragoon.

„Äh… ich glaube nicht! Wieso?"

„Da liegen Tüten, Papier, Bonbonpapier, Bücher, HHefte, Flaschen…!"

Am nächsten Tag (Samstag)…

Alle waren gemeinsam Frühstücken. Dranzer schaute schon die ganze Zeit zum Nebentisch wo Black Dranzer saß. Neben ihm saßen Knight Dranzer und Wolborg.

Als Dranzer wieder in ihrem Zimmer war (die anderen Beiden waren noch beim Essen) fand sie zwei Briefe auf ihrem Bett liegen. Auf dem einen stand:

_Wir erwarten dich nach dem Essen im Klassenzimmer für „Ausführen der Attacken"._

_Gez. Die Saint Roses_

Die Saint Roses waren fünf Mädchen und waren dumme Puten, die ständig einen Jungen hinterher laufen. Wenn dieser dann von der Schule ging, suchten sie sich einen Neuen. Bloß was wollten die von Dranzer?

Dranzer öffnete jetzt den anderen Brief. Auf ihm stand:

_Hallo Dranzer,_

_ich wollte dir nur mal sagen, dass wenn du Probleme hast, du ruhig zu mir kommen kannst._

_Black Dranzer_

Damit spielte Black Dranzer wohl auf Wolborg an.

Dranzer entschied zum Klassenzimmer zu gehen.

Als sie ankam, sah sie sofort die Saint Roses und sie sahen nicht gerade freundlich an.

„Du mieses kleines Flittchen!", schrie Flymoon, die Anführerin sie an. „Du hast dich an unseren Black Dranzer rangemacht!"

„An euren?"

„Ja unseren!"

„Nur weil ihr ihm hinterher rennt, gehört er euch nicht gleich!"

„Aber er liebt uns!"

„Woher wollt ihr das wissen?"

„Na, weil er mit uns geschlafen hat!"

„Und wer bitte hat euch erzählt, dass ich mich an ihn ranmachte?"

„Knight Dranzer hat uns erzählt, dass Wolborg es gesehen haben soll!"

„Das ist typisch! Er nervt mich und Wolborg hat ihre Rache! Hört zu! Ich habe mich nicht an ihn rangemacht, wenn dann war das schon andersrum!"

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht! Black Dranzer würde sich nie an so ein dummes, billiges, blödes und dämliches Flittchen ranmachen!"

Später wieder in Dranzers Zimmer…

Dranzer lag auf ihrem Bett und musste ständig an die Saint Roses denken.

Dann fiel ihr der Brief von Black Dranzer ein. Da sie nicht wusste wie sie sonst auf andere Gedanken kommen sollte, entschloss sie zu ihm zu gehen.

Nach 5 Minuten stand sie vor seiner Tür. Dranzer klopfte.

Ein Junge machte ihr die Tür auf.

„Oh hübscher Besuch! Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er.

„Ich wollte zu Black Dranzer! Er hat gesagt ich darf zu ihm kommen, wenn ich Probleme habe!"

„Ah dann bist du sicherlich Dranzer! Mein Name ist Johnathan!" Er ließ Dranzer eintreten.

Auf der rechten Seite stand ein leeres einzelnes Bett.

Auf der anderen Seite stand ein Hochbett. Oben lag Black Dranzer und schien zu schlafen. Unten lag Knight Dranzer . Er war allerdings wach und sah Dranzer.

„Ah, hallo Schwester! Na kommst du jetzt zu Black Dranzer und heulst dich aus, weil die Mädels dich fertig gemacht haben?"

„Halt die Klappe! Du bist doch überhaupt erst daran Schuld! Was erzählst du auch so ne Scheiße!"

„Hatte Lust dazu! Hier passiert ja sonst nichts!"

Johnathan ging zum Hochbett und versuchte Black Dranzer zu wecken.

„Hey Black! Hier ist Besuch für dich!"

Er wachte auf und setzte sich hin.

„Ah, Dranzer! Du bist meiner Einladung also gefolgt!"

Er streckte die Hand hin zu Dranzer. Sie ging zum Hochbett, nahm Black Dranzers Hand und ließ sich so von ihm helfen die Leiter rauf aufs Bett zu klettern. Sie setzte sich neben Black Dranzer und ließ es zu, dass er seinen Ar um sie legte.

„Oh hast du ne neue Freundin, Black?", fragte Knight Dranzer. Black Dranzer sah ihn mit gefährlichem Blick an.

„Ist ja schon gut!", sagte Knight Dranzer und legte sich auf sein Bett.

Auch Johnathan legte sich auf sein Bett und hörte Musik von einem Discman.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Black Dranzer.

Dranzer schüttelte den Kopf. „Die blöden Mädchen haben mich total beleidigt und ich kann einfach nicht aufhören daran zu denken. Sag mal stimmt es, dass du mit denen geschlafen hast?"

„Äh… ja! Das stimmt! Aber ich soll dich doch jetzt sicherlich ablenken oder?"

Dranzer nickte.

„Ist dir auch egal wie ich dich ablenke?"

Dranzer sah ihn fragend an, nickte dann aber.

„Gut!" Black Dranzer packte sie an der Schulter und drückte sie runter aufs Bett.

„Wa…Was hast du vor?"


	3. Chapter 3

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben! Ich werde nicht zu weit gehen!"

Dann küsste er sie fordernd und leidenschaftlich. Dranzer ließ es sich erst einmal gefallen.

Doch dann fing Black Dranzer an ihre Oberschenkel rauf zu streicheln. Das war Dranzer zu viel und sie fing an sich zu wehren. Doch Black Dranzer dachte nicht daran auf zu hören. Aber Dranzer wehrte sich jetzt so stark, dass Black Dranzer von ihr ablassen musste.

„Hey was soll das?", fragte Black Dranzer.

Dranzer antwortete ihm nicht, sondern stieg vom Bett und geht aus dem Zimmer. Sie lief den Gang entlang und fluchte vor sich hin.

Doch als sie um eine Ecke bog, stand plötzlich Black Dranzer vor ihr.

„Wie… hast du das gemacht?"

„Ein kleiner Trick von mir! Aber sag mal was sollte das eben gerade?"

„Hör zu! Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug! Ich lasse mich nicht von dir ausnutzen!"

„Aber wieso denn ausnutzen? Ich nutze dich nicht aus!"

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Nein! Ich mag dich wirklich! Du bist das Mädchen was ich gesucht habe."

„Was?"

„Zu mir gehören Schüler dieser Schule und welche, die schon aus der Schule raus sind. Zur Zeit sind aber bloß drei hier auf der Schule. Johnathan, Wolborg und dein kleiner Bruder Knight Dranzer. Ich suche ständig welche, die sich mir anschließen wollen und du…" Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. „…bist genau die richtige."

„Ich will mich dir aber nicht anschließen!"

„Doch das wirst du! Ich werde dich nämlich zu etwas machen, was alle anderen hassen werden. Du wirst nur noch bei uns akzeptiert werden!"

Er packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Dann öffnete er seinen Mund und Dranzer erschrak. Er hatte lange, spitze Eckzähne.

„Du… bist ein…!"

„Ja ich bin ein Vampir! Und du wirst gleich auch einer sein."

Er kann ihrem Hals immer näher.

Dranzer fing an zu zittern. Sie wollte kein Vampir werden.

Doch plötzlich wurde Black Dranzer von einem blauem Energiestrahl getroffen. Er flog gegen die Wand.

Dranzer sah in die Richtung aus der, der Strahl gekommen war. Dort stand ein Mann von 24 Jahren.

„Ich dachte ich hätte dir gesagt du solltest so etwas in der Schule nicht tun!", sagte er und sah dabei Black Dranzer wütend an.

Der hatte sich inzwischen erholt und stand mit merkwürdigem Blick da.

„Willst du nichts sagen um dich zu rechtfertigen? Normalerweise kommen jetzt immer Ausreden!", sagte der Mann.

„Wieso sollte ich? Ich habe nur das getan, was meine Instinkte mir gesagt haben!"

Dranzer sah die beiden verwirrt an.

Dann lächelte Black Dranzer und ging.

Der Mann ging zu Dranzer.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja! Aber wer sind sie?"

„Mein Name ist Ice Dranzer! Ich bin… sozusagen für Black Dranzer verantwortlich! Aber komm erst einmal mit! Den Direktor wird es sicherlich interessieren was Black Dranzer wieder angestellt hat!"

Dranzer folgte Ice Dranzer zum Direktor. Dort musste sie ihm alles ganz ausführlich erzählen.

„Du bist das erste Mädchen, bei dem er das offen gezeigt hat. Bei den Jungs ist das etwas anderes. Da gab es schon öfter Streit, da Black Dranzer schnell handgreiflich wird und er seine Vampirgene nicht kontrollieren kann. Die meisten haben es nicht überlebt. Die, die aber überlebt haben, sind sofort von der Schule gegangen. Ich bitte dich auch darum niemanden von diesem Ereignis zu erzählen!"

„Aber wieso werfen sie ihn nicht von der Schule?"

„Damit würden wir ihn auf die anderen loslassen. Als er auf die Schule gekommen ist, wollten wir ihn so erziehen, dass er ruhig und nett wird, aber er wurde das genaue Gegenteil. Ice Dranzer wird in nächster Zeit ein bisschen auf dich aufpassen, da wir nicht wissen was er als nächstes vor hat."

Nach dem Gespräch brachte Ice Dranzer Dranzer zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Pass gut auf dich auf!", sagte er und lächelte.

„Mach ich!"

Dranzer ging zu ihrem Wimmer, wo schon Thunderlight und Freeze Dragoon auf sie warteten.


	4. Chapter 4

Der nächste Tag verlief am Vormittag sehr ruhig. Dranzer sah Black Dranzer kein einziges Mal.

Am Nachmittag lief sie jedoch durch den Garten, der hinter der Schule war und traf auf Johnathan.

„Ah Dranzer!"

„Was willst du?"

„Ich geh hier bloß ein bisschen rum!"

„Aber klar!"

„Ist wahr! Weisst du ich nerve alle immer und dann schickt Black Dranzer mich immer weg. Ich geh dann meistens hier her."

„Wieso nervst du denn alle?"

„Es ist lustig! Sag mal magst du Eier?"

„Hä? Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun?"

„Das ist mein Lieblingsspruch! Damit geh ich allen auf den Keks!"

„Oh man! Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle!"

„Die meisten, die sich Black Dranzer anschließen haben sie nicht mehr alle!"

„Soll das heißen er sucht sich alle Bekloppten aus?"

„Gute Frage! Ich weiß es, aber wahrscheinlich ist es nur Zufall! Sag mal du bist doch Ice Dranzer begegnet, oder?"

„Ja!"

„Würdest du gerne mehr über ihn wissen?"

„Äh… Irgendwie schon, ja! Es ist ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Gefühl nichts von jemand zu wissen, den man jetzt öfter um sich hat!"

„Also das wichtigste ist, dass er Black Dranzers Bruder ist!"

Dranzer erstarrte.

„WAS? ER IST BLACK DRANZERS BRUDER?"

„Ja! Allerdings ein verhasster Bruder!"

„Und wieso hassen die Beiden sich?"

„Na ja… da gab es mal einen Zwischenfall!"

„Welchen Zwischenfall?"

„Oh als Black Dranzer schon ein jahr lang Vampir war, hat er irgendwann in einer Nacht ihre Eltern umgebracht!"

„Was? Er hat seine eigenen Eltern umgebracht?"

„Ja! Wieso weiß ich auch nicht! Er spricht nicht darüber!"

„Wie lange bist du jetzt eigentlich schon bei ihm?"

„Seitdem er an der Schule ist. Er ist dann ja bei mir im Zimmer gewesen und so hab ich ihn dann richtig kennen gelernt!"

„Und dann hast du dich ihm angeschlossen?"

„Ja! Es hat mich sehr beeindruckt, dass er in seinem Alter schon so stark war! Später hab ich dann natürlich erfahren, dass er ein Vampir ist, aber das war mir egal! Ich war da noch der Einzige, der bei ihm war und wollte ihn dann auch nicht mehr allein lassen!"

„Sag mal wie ist mein Bruder eigentlich dazu gekommen sich Black Dranzer an zu schließen?"

„Oh… also der ist eigentlich schon seit zwei Jahren bei uns!"

„WAS?"

„Er war halt nur nicht auf derselben Schule wie wir! Black Dranzer hatte ihn bei nem Besuch, den seine Klasse damals an der Schule gemacht hatte, kennen gelernt. Und mal ehrlich! Dein Bruder passt gut zu uns! Wir haben nur das Problem, dass er sich mit Wolborg zankt!"

„Sie zanken sich?"

„Aus irgendeinem Grund können die Beiden sich nicht leiden!"

„Wundert mich nicht! Knight Dranzer sucht immer Streit!"

„Sag mal, willst du wirklich nicht mit uns kommen?"

„Nein! Besonders nicht nach der Aktion von Black Dranzer."

„Ach! Black Dranzer kann sich halt nicht anders ausdrücken. Er will dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass er dich liebt und, dass du bei ihm bleiben sollst!"

„Dann kommt er aber auf die falsche Art an!"

„Du bist ja auch anders als die Mädchen mit denen er bis jetzt zu tun hatte!"

„Ja! Ich hab schon welche von ihnen kennen gelernt!"

„Weiß ich! Aber da du anders bist, weiß er nicht wie er sich verhalten soll."

„Er könnte ja mal damit anfangen netter zu sein und aufhören mich beißen zu wollen!"

„Oh damit wird er sicherlich nicht aufhören!"

„Dann kann er mich mal!"

„Na ja! Ich muss jetzt wieder zurück! Wenn ich zu lange wegbleibe, bekomm ich Ärger!"

„Tschüss!"

„Tschüss!"

Johnathan ging und Dranzer überlegte. Johnathan war eigentlich sehr nett. Sie hatten eine vernünftige Unterhaltung zu Stande gebracht. Aber Black Dranzer hatte sie vorher auch nett gefunden und jetzt…!

Dranzer ging wieder auf ihr Zimmer.


	5. Chapter 5

Thunderlight und Freeze Dragoon merkten, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Doch Dranzer sprach nicht mit ihnen darüber.

Am nächsten Morgen fiel die Schule aus, da alle das 100jährige Jubiläum der Schule feierten.

Dranzer zog sich jedoch in ein einsames Zimmer zurück- Sie wollte einfach allein sein.

Als sie jedoch durch die Tischreihen ging, hörte sie wie die Tür aufging. Sie drehte sich um und sah Black Dranzer in der Tür stehen.

„Hallo, mein kleines Vögelchen!"

Er kam in den Raum und schloss die Tür.

Dranzer zitterte. Sie waren hier ganz allein und niemand konnte ihr helfen.

Plötzlich merkte Dranzer, dass Black Dranzers Hände voll von Blut waren.

Er bemerkte ihre entsetzten Blicke auf seine Hände. Er grinste und ging auf sie zu.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Dranzer mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Bruder!"

Er stand nun direkt vor ihr.

„Und habe dabei etwas überreagiert!"

„Du… hast ihn umgebracht?"

„Ja! Er hat doch aber selbst schuld, wenn er sich mir in den Weg stellt."

Er leckte sich das Blut von den Fingern.

„Sein Blut ist richtig lecker! Aber eigentlich würde ich lieber wissen wie dein Blut schmeckt!"

Dranzer drehte sich um und wollte weglaufen, doch Black Dranzer war schneller und schlang seine Arme von hinten um sie.

„Lass mich los!"

„Hey! Nicht so zickig!"

Er hielt urplötzlich ein Messer in seiner Hand und hielt dieses an ihre Kehle.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich schön hierbleiben!", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Dann ließ er das Messer einige Schnitte an der Seite ihres Halses machen und fing an das Blut von ihrem Hals zu lecken.

Dranzer stöhnte ungewollt auf.

Dann leckte Black Dranzer weiter ihren Hals rauf, bis er bei ihrer Wange angekommen war. Dort hörte er auf.

„Du kannst nicht vor mir fliehen! Denn du bist mein und wirst es auch immer bleiben!"

Dranzer versuchte sich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren.

„Nein! Ich will nicht bei dir bleiben!"

„Das wirst du aber müssen, nachdem ich dich gebissen habe! Und diesmal wird uns niemand in die Quere kommen!"

Bei diesen letzten Worten zeigte er seine spitzen Eckzähne.

Dann schmiss er das Messer weg, nutzte es aus, dass Dranzer dadurch abgelenkt war und biss zu.

Dranzer schrie vor Schmerzen. Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, lag sie auf ihrem Bett in ihrem Zimmer.

Thunderlight und Freeze Dragoon standen neben ihrem Bett und schienen sich über etwas zu streiten.

Dranzer versuchte noch ein Weilchen zu schlafen und zu vergessen was passiert war.

Jedoch war das nicht so leicht, da die Einstiche in ihrem Hals wehtaten.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen sehr schlecht. Sie konnte sich nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren und bekam ständig Ärger.

„Sag mal was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte Freeze Dragoon. (Thunderlight war nicht da).

„Ich weiß auch nicht! Irgendwie hab ich auch die ganze Zeit Hunger, aber ich kann nichts essen!"

„Vielleicht solltest du mal zur Krankenschwester gehen!"

Dranzer sah sie merkwürdig an.

„Was hast du denn?"

Dranzer umarmte sie.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Ich werde meinen Hunger stillen!"

„Was?"

Dann biss Dranzer zu. Sie saugte das gesamte Blut aus dem Körper ihrer Freundin.

Als sie fertig war, schmiss sie den leblosen Körper ihrer Freundin auf den Boden. Dadurch, dass sie ihr gesamtes Blut aussaugte, tötete sie Freeze Dragoon.

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und starrte ihre tote Freundin an.

Dann ging die Tür auf und Knight Dranzer kam rein. Er sah sofort die Leiche und grinste.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schon so früh anfängst zu trinken!"

„Halt die Klappe!"

„Black Dranzer hat mich beauftragt dich zu holen! Komm!"

Ohne es zu wissen warum stand sie auf und ging zu Knight Dranzer. Sie wusste aber eins: Sie wollte zu Black Dranzer.

Die Beiden gingen aus dem Zimmer und Dranzer fiel sofort auf, dass neben der Tür eine weitere Leiche lag. Ihre Freundin Thunderlight!

„Sie ist mir über den Weg gelaufen und da dachte ich mir, dass wenn du nun ein Vampir bist, willst du sie bestimmt nicht mehr sehen!"

Dranzer nickte bloß und folgte ihm. Ihr waren ihre Freundinnen zum ersten Mal vollkommen egal.

Als sie in Black Dranzer waren, setzte sich Knight Dranzer auf sein bett und Dranzer stand noch etwas unschlüssig da.

Sie sah nach rechts. Dort saßen Johnathan und Wolborg auf Johnathans Bett.

Sie sah nach links und sah, dass Black Dranzer von seinem Bett sprang und auf sie zu kam.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Dranzer nickte.

Die Beiden setzten sich zusammen auf Black Dranzers Bett und Dranzer lehnte sich bei ihm an.

Nach kurzer Zeit schlief sie ein.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, lag sie im Bett. Black Dranzer schien sie hingelegt und zugedeckt zu haben.

Niemand sonst war mehr im Zimmer.

Moment mal! Sie hatten heute doch Unterricht! Wieso hatte sie keiner der anderen geweckt?

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Black Dranzer kam rein.

„Na ausgeschlafen?"

„Wieso habt ihr mich nicht geweckt? Wir haben heute doch Unterricht!"

„Wir schwänzen!"

„Was?"

„Wir schwänzen heute alle! Es dauert sowieso nicht mehr lange bis wir die Schule übernehmen!"

Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Und was macht ihr, wenn ihr die Schule übernommen habt?"

„Wir werden von dort aus unsere Weltherrschaft planen!"

„Ihr wollt alleine die Welt erobern?"

„Natürlich nicht! Wir werden erst einmal noch mehr Anhänger suchen. Aber vor allem muss ich dich ja noch Fragen, ob du mit uns kommen willst!"

Dranzer überlegte.

„Ja!"

Die Beiden küssten sich.

Die Beiden waren von da an glücklich.

Der Rest der Welt war jedoch dem Untergang geweiht.

Also kein Happy End für alle.


End file.
